Exactly like the movie, just adjusted
by Bloody Love
Summary: It's exactly like the movie but i changed somethings cuz I added a new character that is a girl that is for Jack. She is someone's sister and she is 12 years his junior. On Hold
1. Default Chapter

Bloody Love:  Yeah my first POTC fic.  Who's confused about what this story is about.*looks around trying to see* Well since I can't see into your computers I'll tell you all anyways.  It means exactly what the title says!!!!!!  Yeah the story is just like the movie except I made a few minor adjustments.  Well you see I added a girl for Jack and changed some scenes around so that she will be in the adventure thing so that they can see each other.  That's all I'm saying so I don't give anything away.  So go read it then.  Oh and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Bloody Love:  WAIT!  I'm not sure how old Elizabeth and Will were when they meet but I'm giving everyone ages.  Now if they are wrong tell me and I'll fix it.

Ages:  (at the beginning when Elizabeth and Will meet)

Elizabeth-10

Will-11

Jack's girl-14 (I know she is young but they didn't care in those days.  Gees look and Norington wanting to marry Elizabeth.  Oh and she is someone's sister.)

Norrington-20

Jack-24

(When Elizabeth and Will are older and finally meet Jack and Norrington wants to marry Elizabeth)

Elizabeth-18

Will-19

Jack's girl-21

Norrington-28

Jack-32

Exactly like the Pirates of the Caribbean, just adjusted

Chapter 1:  Where it began and getting ready for a ceremony

It was a foggy bleak day out on the sea.  And out of the fog, a ship appeared.  And on the bow stood a little girl about 8 in a blue gown.

The little girl sang "… We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  Drink up me 'earties you ho.  We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  Drink up me 'earties you ho.  Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.  We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  Drink up-."  Then a hand touched her shoulder and she gasped.  She turned to see a man with long side burns.

"Quiet missy.  Cursed pirates sail these waters.  You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" The man said as he looked at the ocean ahead of them.

"Mr. Gibbs that will do," another man said that was in a British military uniform.

"She was singin' about pirates!  Bad luck to be singin' about pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog.  Mark my words," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Consider them marked.  On your way." The man in the British military uniform.

"Aye, Lieutenant.  It's bad luck to have a woman on board too.  Two is even worse.  Even miniature ones," Mr. Gibbs said as he passed the Lieutenant and stopped to get a drink of his ale in his canteen that was in his vest pocket.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," The little girl said.

"Think again, Miss. Swann.  Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them.  I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand get what he deserves.  A short drop and a sudden stop," The Lieutenant said smiling as he looked down at Miss. Swann.  Miss. Swann looked confused and looked over to wear Mr. Gibbs stood.  Mr. Gibbs grabbed his scarf and pulled it up and stuck his tongue out to make a hanging notation.  Miss. Swann gasped and turned back to look at the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about what the effect this subject will have upon my daughter," A man with a long, curly brown wig on.

"My apologies, Governor Swann," Lieutenant Norrington said.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Miss. Swann said.

"Yes.  That's what concerns me," Governor Swann said.

"What's fascinating?" Another little girl said but was slightly older than Miss. Swann.  She had long black hair in ringlets and dark blue eyes.

"Pirates!" Miss. Swann said excitedly.

"Indeed they are," The girl said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Miss. Norrington you shouldn't be finding this fascinating either.  Your brother would be disappointed," Governor Swann said with a disapproving look.

"Yes he would, wouldn't he," Miss. Norrington said as Governor Swann walked off.  Miss. Norrington turned back to look at Miss. Swann who was looking out to sea.  She had this look of wonder on her face and leaned over the side of the railing to see the object bobbing alone the surface of the ocean.  Miss. Norrington walked over to see what it was too however she just looked over the railing.  She was taller than Miss. Swann and needn't lean over.  There was a parasol floating along.  Miss. Norrington lifted her head and stared out over the ocean.  Miss. Swann watched the parasol until it couldn't be seen any longer and turned her head back to the front where she had first seen the parasol and saw a raft with a boy upon it.  Miss. Swann pushed away from the edge of the ship and turned to the crew, Lieutenant Norrington, and her father.

"Look!  A boy!  There's a boy in the water," Miss Swann shouted as she pointed to where she had seen him.  Lieutenant Norrington and the crew rushed to the side and looked.

"Man overboard!  Man the ropes.  Fetch a hook!  Haul him aboard," Lieutenant Norrington shouted as the crew scurried around to do as he said.  Miss. Swann and Miss. Norrington watched with interested as they pulled the boy on board trying to see who he was but the men were in the way.

"He's still breathing," Lieutenant Norrington said.  Gibbs stood up on the rail and looked to the direction from which the boy came from.

"Mary Muther of god," Gibbs said.  Miss. Swann and Miss. Norrington turned to see what he was talking about as did the crew.  There was a ship that was broken in half and ablaze.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked.

"It was most likely the powder magazine.  Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Lieutenant Norrington said.

"Lot of good it did em.  Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it.  Pirates," Gibbs said.

"There's no proof of that.  It is probably an accident," Governor Swann said.  Miss. Swann walked over toward the boy and looked down at him.  Miss. Norrington turned to say something to Miss. Swann about the ship but did not see her.  She looked around till she saw Miss. Swann with the boy and made her way over.

"Rouse the captain immediately," Norrington said.

"Aye sir," A man in a white wig pulled into a ponytail with two curls on either side of his head.

"Heave to and take in sail.  Launch the boats," Lieutenant Norrington ordered.  The crew moved around doing what they were told and two went to go pick the boy up and move him out of the way.

"Elizabeth I want you to accompany the boy.  He'll be in your charge.  Take care of him," Governor Swann said.  Elizabeth nodded and went over to the boy.  "Miss. Norrington if you would, help my daughter."

"I will Governor Swann," Miss. Norrington said and went to where the boy and Elizabeth were.  A row boat of men went to go look for any survivors.  Elizabeth went to push some of the boys' hair off his face.  He awoke and grabbed her hand frightening Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took a calming breath and said "It's ok.  My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"W-Will Turner," The boy replied.

"I'm watching over you Will," Elizabeth said before Will slipped back into oblivion.  Elizabeth reached for the trinket around his neck to see what it was for it was in his shirt.  She looked at the circular medallion that had a skull bone in the middle of it.  "You're a pirate."

"Has he said anything?" Lieutenant Norrington asked coming up to them.

"He's name's William Turner.  That's all that I found out," Elizabeth said hiding the medallion behind her back so Lieutenant Norrington didn't see it.

"Take him below," Lieutenant Norrington said to the crew after a brief thought and the men took Will below the deck.  Elizabeth went to the stern of the ship and watched them gather up Will.  She turned around to look at the medallion and realized that Miss. Norrington was standing next to her.

"Cordellia do not say anything about this to anyone.  Please," Elizabeth begged.

"I won't.  I do not wish to tell my brother that William is a pirate," Cordellia said with a small smirk.  Elizabeth looked back to the ocean and Cordellia looked as well only to see a ship with black sails being submerged by the fog.  Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly before she closed them.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Elizabeth's eyes shot open.  She looked about for a moment before she got out of bed and grabbed her candle.  She went over to her burrow and opened a draw with a secret compartment in the bottom.  She opened the compartment and pulled out the medallion she found on Will.  She cleaned the dust off and put it on.  She was admiring the medallion when someone knocked on her door.

"Elizabeth?" Her father called.  Elizabeth rushed to her bed, knocking over a chair, and grabbed her robe.  "Are you alright?  Are you decent?" Her father asked as she put the robe on.

"Uh yes……yes," Elizabeth said as she tucked the medallion in her nightgown.  Just then her father walked in with two maids, one was carrying a box.

"Still in bed at this hour hm?" Governor Swann asked as a maid went to open the curtains to let in some light and Elizabeth had to close her eyes from the sudden assault.  "It's a Beautiful day.  I have a gift for you," Governor Swann said as he turned to the maid with the box in her hands.  He removed the lid from the box revealing a beautiful gown.

"Oh it's beautiful," Elizabeth said as she pulled the dress form to box to examine the dress.

"Isn't it?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked as she stopped from heading to her changing screen and turned around to face her father.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Governor Swann said and Elizabeth turned to go tray the dress on.  "Go on." He said to the maids.  Actually, I, uh ….I had hoped you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth inquired as her night clothes were thrown over the screen so they wouldn't be on the floor.

"Captain Norrington's promotion Ceremony," Governor Swann supplied.

"I knew it," Elizabeth said as she stuck her head out from behind the screen to look at her father.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become.  He's a fine gentleman don't you think?  He fancies you, you know?  Elizabeth?  How's it coming?" Governor Swann asked after hearing a few gasps from Elizabeth.

"It's difficult to say."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe," Elizabeth said with difficulty as the maids pulled the corset around her torso to make it slimmer and to help her posture.

"My lord you have a visitor," the butler said as she entered Elizabeth's room just slightly.

**************************************************************************************************************************

A young man was standing in the hall with a long box under his left arm looking at the clock.  He turned to look at the candle fixture on the wall and touched the middle one and it broke off.  Looking around to see if anyone saw he looked for a place to put it but he heard footsteps coming an put it in the cane holder.  He stood straight as a servant walked by and nodded his head slightly.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again," Governor Swann said as he came down the stairs over to him.

"Good day sir," Mr. Turner said as he came to meet Governor Swann and he set the box on the table next to them.  "I have your order," he said as he opened the box.  He took the sword out and handed it to Governor Swann.  Governor Swann took the sword and pulled it out of its sheath and looked over it.

"The blade is folded steel.  That's gold filigree laid in the handle.  If I may?" Mr. Turner said as Governor Swann looked at the sword and then he handed it back over to Mr. Turner.  "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Then he flipped the sword and caught it and pointed the handle toward Governor Swann who backed up as to not get hit.

"Impressive.  Very impressive.  Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this," Governor Swann said as he took the Sword form Mr. Turner and put it back into its sheath and handed it back to Mr. Turner so he could put it back into the box.  "Do pass my compliments onto your master.  Hmm?"

"I shall," Mr. Turner said with a smile.  "A craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated.  Then Mr. Turner and Governor Swann turned to the stairs hearing footsteps upon them.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," Governor Swann said as she came down the stairs.

"Will!  It's so good to see you.  I had a dream about you last night," Elizabeth said as she came to stand next to her father and Will.

"About me?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" Governor Swann started but was interrupted by Elizabeth so she could explain.

"It was about the day we meet, do you remember?"

"How can I forget Miss. Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss. Swann, as always."

"There see?  At least the boy has a sense of propriety.  Now, we really must be going.  There you are," Governor Swann said as he picked up the box.

"Good day Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said.  Will looked at her as if she said she hated him.

"Come along," Governor Swann said and he and Elizabeth went out the door to their carriage.

Will followed the servants out the door to see Miss. Swann off and the doors were shut behind him as he said "Good day…………Elizabeth."  Then the Governor and his daughter were on their way to the ceremony.  Elizabeth took one last look at Will.  Will watched the carriage take them away.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"James what ever are you doing?" A women with long black hair asked.  She stood in the front hall waiting for this James to come down the stairs.  "You're going to be late for your own ceremony."

"Cordellia I must look perfect for this occasion," James said as he walked down the stairs.  He was dressed in a British military uniform and he had a white wig on that had one curl on either side of his head.  "Now dear sister lets go to the carriage so we arrive on time for my ceremony."

"Well we wouldn't have to worry about that dear brother if you hadn't taken so long.  Now would we?" Cordellia said sarcastically as her and her brother got into the carriage.  Once seated James looked out the window and massaged one of his hands with his other one.  "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No.  Just nervous."

"What ever for?  They are promoting you to commodore and all you have to do is walk down to the governor and except his gift.  What else could you be nervous about?"

"I intend to ask Miss. Swann for her hand in marriage," James said as he turned to look at his sister.  Her head was cocked to the side and her eyebrows were raised and her mouth slightly open as she looked at him with surprise.  "You must not tell her.  I intend to surprise her."

"Oh," Was all that Cordellia could say.

~That was it.  How was it?  Come on please review and tell me if I suck at writing this.  I enjoy writing this though.  I love Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom but I love Johnny Depp more.  Well I actually wanted to do a you/jack story cuz I really like those but I wanted to test my writing potc first.  So please review.  It might help me get the next chapter out faster. Well till next chapter Bloody Love.~


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Love:  Yeah, people like my story!  Makes me happy.  I now know I don't suck.  Well I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.  But that is ok I'd rather own Jack Sparrow or Johnny Depp.  But Johnny Depp's married!  That makes me sad and Jack Sparrow isn't actually real but it's nice to pretend.

Captain Jack Sparrow:  It's Captain Jack Sparrow luv (yes I'm weird but I like doing this.).

Bloody Love:  Sorry Captain Jack Sparrow.  Anyways-hey!  How'd you get here?  Why is it evertime I write something a character just has to pop up in my little speech-intro thingy?  Well, I actually don't mind cuz you are cool and cute and stuff but that's beyond the point I'm trying to clarify things here.  See I redid the first chapter cuz I had some of the dialogue wrong and I found the script and I changed it and I realized that I had some ages wrong so I'll repeat them in this chapter just in case the people who have already read it will see it if they don't see it in the first one.

Captain Jack Sparrow:  …………*looks at her like she is a raving mad woman but smirks anyways*

Bloody Love:  I'm going to ignore that look and recognize my reviewers and the character's ages.

**Phamtom: ** thank you so much for reviewing.  Well you're in luck cuz Jack's girl, Cordellia, is not a wimp!  Yeah she has guts and stuff.  She isn't a high primped lady.  She is but she doesn't like doing what the laws say.  She is 22 and not married.  Most women would be and they'd have kids.  Also I like to give my out of character's some personality traits form people in real life.  Cordellia has some of my personality in her but she isn't me.  So yeah just wait and see.  You will see she isn't a wimp soon and why she isn't married yet.

**Lissy Bregan: ** I'm glad you liked it.  Sad to say I didn't see the Oscars.  I forgot about it!  I'm so sad that I didn't see it.  So I don't know who beat him.  It makes me real sad but hey at least I have pirates of the Caribbean and I want some of his other movies and I'll be content with it.

**Capt'n Raven: ** I'm glad you like my plot and don't think it is stupid.

**Sarah: ** I'm glad you like it and find it so interesting cuz it matches your fantasies.  I was going to have Jack's girl be Elizabeth's older sister but then I thought where's the fun in that (no offence I still like the idea so if you have a story up I'll read it).  The fact that Norrington and Jack hate each other makes it have more drama and twists.  Cuz Norrington is going to have a fit knowing his sister likes the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Sarex: ** I'm glad you like it too and that you like the idea of the girl being Norrinton's sister.

**Sophie W: ** I guess it's true that 12 years isn't such a big deal but I'm just saying it's a lot on some people.  Me?  I really don't care and back then it didn't matter the age difference but I'm glad you like it.

**Becky: ** I glad you like so here is the next chapter.

**Anxiouslywaiting():  **I'm glad you like it and that it is perfect for you.  But like I said earlier I was going to have her be Elizabeth's sister but I thought Norrington's sister would be more exciting and interesting.

Thank You.  This is for you and me cuz I love writing this.  Ok here is the age's cuz I had them wrong in the last one and I want everyone to know that these are the real age's.

Age's (when Elizabeth and Will first meet)

Elizabeth-10

Will-11

Jack's girl/Norrington's sister/Cordellia-14

Norrington-20

Jack-24

(When Elizabeth and Will are older and meet Jack and Norrington proposes.  You know when the adventure starts)

Elizabeth-18

Will-19

Jack's girl/Norrington's sister/Cordellia-22

Norrington-28

Jack-32 (man he's old….makes him all the more sexier)

Exactly like the Movie, just adjusted

Chapter 2:  Welcome to Port Royal

The sun was high in the sky and a man was high on his boat.  In fact he was standing on the mast looking regal.  He had on boots, trousers, and a plain white shirt that was open to reveal some of his chest, a jacket, and a three corner hat over a red bandana.  He had dreads and beads in his hair.  He had a mustache and a goatee that was in two braids with beads at the end.  He looked down at his boat and noticed that it was filling with water.  He grabbed a rope and jumped down and searched for a bucket.  Once he found the bucket he went around the mast and dumped on bucket full of water over the edge.  He glanced up and saw a little cove with three skeletons that were pirates that had been hanged.  He tossed the bucket aside and stood up and swept his hat off to show respect.  Then he saw a sign that said 'Pirates Ye Be Warned' and he saluted the sign signifying that he understood.

*************************************************************************************************************************

There were ships everywhere and people were in row boats around them.  They were loading wool, goats, and other things onto the ships.  As the men were loading a goat aboard, they saw a bucket bob by.  They all stopped to look and point at something floating by them.  It so happened to be the man that was standing on the mast of his boat and he was doing it again.  And he sailed past the men as if nothing was out of the norm.  But once he reached the dock his boat was under the water up to the top of his sail and he could just step right of onto the deck.  He walked past a man with a book and a little black boy following him.

"What-hey.  Hold up, there, you," the harbormaster said making the man stop and turn around and walk back over to him.  "It's a shilling to tie up yer boat at the dock," the harbormaster said and both men looked over at the boat and only say the very top of the mast.  "And I shall need to know yer name."

The man dug in his pocket and said "What d'ye say to three shillings… and we forget the name?" and he put three shillings on the harbormasters book.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith," the harbormaster said shutting his book and 'Mr. Smith' held his hands in prayer and did a little bow in gratitude.  The harbormaster proceeded toward 'Mr. Smith's' boat and 'Mr. Smith' went to leave again.  But as he walked past the harbormaster's stand and picked up his little satchel, shook it making all of the shillings jingle and took the satchel on his way.

*************************************************************************************************************************

The British army was playing a little drum beat as they waited for the ceremony to start.  Soldiers were walking about the outside of the fort.  High officials were standing around a stage waiting for Captain Norrington, soon to be Commodore Norrington, to be present so the ceremony could start.  There were soldiers wearing blue jackets standing on either side of the fort with a single column between them as they faced each other.  The column was filled with other soldiers that wore red jackets.  There were soldiers on horses too.

*************************************************************************************************************************

'Mr. Smith' went to another dock stationed near the fort.  There were two ships in this secluded bay.  One the Dauntless and the other the Interceptor.  'Mr. Smith' looked around before making his way toward the ship that was stationed at the dock, the Interceptor.

*************************************************************************************************************************

The column of soldiers in red turned toward the soldiers in blue and walked till they were directly in front of them.  Then they turned back around and made an arch way with their bayonets at the end of there rifles and the drum beat turned into a drum role.  Then Captain Norrington walked through the arch way toward Governor Swann.  The sun beat heavily upon the people and the ladies were fanning themselves with their fans.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Cordellia asked as she looked at Elizabeth concernedly.  Elizabeth was breathing heavily and looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm fine Cordellia.  I'm just not that use to these clothes but I will be fine," Elizabeth said with a forced smile.  With that the two girls return their attention to the ceremony.  Governor Swann was handing Commodore Norrington his gift, the sword Mr. Turner had made.  Norrington pulled the sword form its sheath and tossed it from one hand to the other.  Then he swung it behind his back to his other hand and swung it upright.

*************************************************************************************************************************

'Mr. Smith' walked down a raft that leads off from the dock down to the water so that it was easier to board ships.  Once he got to the bottom deck he passed two British soldiers sitting and talking who abruptly got up once they noticed him.  The two men got infront of 'Mr. Smith' blocking his way toward the ship forcing him to stop.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," the skinny solder, Murtogg, said.

"I'm terribly sorry.  I didn't know.  If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," 'Mr. Smith' said and tried to make his way to the ship again but was once again deterred from his task.  "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?  How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as ye're selves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," Murtogg said.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a……a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." 'Mr. Smith said as he shifted to look at the ship, the Dauntless, out in the bay and pointed at it.  The two guards moved in front of 'Mr. Smith' again.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed," Murtogg explained.

'Mr. Smith' lifted his finger to his chin and lifted his head as in thought and said "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast-nigh un-catchable, the Black Pearl."

The other soldier, Mullroy, chuckled a bit and said mockingly "Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"Black Pearl is a real ship," Murtogg said while looking at Mullroy.

"No, no it's not," Mullroy said smiling.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it," Murtogg contradicted.

"You've seen it?" Mullroy asked unbelievingly.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No," Mullroy said signifying that the argument was over and faced 'Mr. Smith.'

"But I have seen a ship with black sails," Murtogg said showing that he was not finished.  Mullroy turned back to face Murtogg and start arguing again and 'Mr. Smith' slipped pasted both men unnoticed.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl.  Is that what you're saying?"

Murtogg smiles, nods, and says "No."

"Like I said, there is no real ship that can match the Interceptor," Mullroy said while turning his attention and Murtoggs' back to 'Mr. Smith' but notice that he is no longer there.  They look over to the Interceptor and notice 'Mr. Smith' at the helm of the Interceptor.

"Hey!  You!  Get away from there," Murtogg said as he and Mullroy ran up the ramp and onto the Interceptor.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Mullroy said as he came to stand next to Murtogg and lowered his rifle so the bayonet was pointed at 'Mr. Smith' ready to skewer him if need be as did Murtogg.

"I'm sorry, its just-it's such a pretty boat…ship," 'Mr. Smith' contradicted himself and raising his hands to so that he was sorry and that he realized it was a ship not a boat.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked.

"Smith.  Or Smithy, if you like," 'Mr. Smith' said.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked lowering his rifle.

"Yeah.  And no lies," Murtogg said he however kept his rifle pointed at 'Mr. Smith.'

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my wesley black guts out," 'Mr. Smith said moving out form behind the helm to stand in front of the two guards, who backed up a bit and Mullroy lifted his rifle back up.

"I said no lies," Murtogg said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I think he's telling the truth," Mullroy said with suspicion.  And 'Mr. Smith' lowered his eyebrows at what they said.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Murtogg said looking at Mullroy as if he were stupid.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," 'Mr. Smith' said looking at the guards clearly stating that that is a possibility.  Murtogg raised his head showing that that made since.  Then Mullroy and Murtogg looked at 'Mr. Smith' debating what they should believe his purpose was.

*************************************************************************************************************************

There were cello players and violinist sitting about playing a lovely tune as the high officials walked about the battlement of the fort chatting about everything.  Ladies were carrying parasols or fans and about every man had a sword strapped to their waists.  There were even a few servants walking around with refreshments.  Elizabeth was standing under an arch way in the wall with Cordellia.  Cordellia was talking about the latest gossip she heard on a couple of pirates from her brother.  Elizabeth was fanning herself profusely as she tried to pay as much attention as was possible and she didn't want to miss a single detail for this subject extremely fascinated her.  As Elizabeth and Cordellia were talking Commodore Norrington approached them.

"Cordellia, if you don't mind I'd like to have a moment with Miss. Swann?" Norrington asked his sister.

"Certainly," Cordellia said bowing her head slightly and walking someplace else.  Then Elizabeth and Norrington walked over to the edge of the battlements so they could have some privacy however it was too far away from the people that it would seem improper.  Elizabeth leaned against the wall fanning herself rapidly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Uh, you look lovely Elizabeth," Norrington said and Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled and Norrington turned around and started to speak again.  "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I…must speak my mind.  This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved.  Uh…a marriage to a fine woman," Norrington said as he turned to look at Elizabeth as he told her what he thought.  "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breathe," Elizabeth said as she clutched her stomach.

"Yes, I…I'm a bit nervous myself," Norrington said as he turned from Elizabeth to look over the sea again and he missed seeing her fall over the edge to plummet into the ocean.

"…and then they made me their chief," 'Mr. Smith' explained to the guards but was interrupted by an unexpected splash and he and the guards looked to where the splash came from.

"Elizabeth?" Norrington asked as he heard the splash and turned to see how Elizabeth was but didn't see her and he looked down into the water to see where she had fallen.  "ELIZABETH!  My god," Norrington yelled as he went to take his jacket off and jump in to save her.

"The rocks!  Sir it's a miracle that she missed them," Gillette said stopping Norrington from jumping into his certain death.  Then Norrington turned so he could get to the dock to save Elizabeth.

"Will you be saving her then?" 'Mr. Smith' asked pointing to the spot to where Elizabeth fell.

"I can't swim," Mullroy said distressed.  'Mr. Smith' looked at Murtogg hoping that he could so as he wouldn't have to jump in.  But Murtogg just stared at him and shook his head.

"Pride of the kings navy you are," 'Mr. Smith' said while taking his effects off and handing them to the guards.  "Do not lose these," 'Mr. Smith' said finally with all of his stuff off and he stood on the railing of the ship and dived into the water to save Elizabeth.  Murtogg and Mullroy were looking over the edge of the ship to see how 'Mr. Smith' was doing but couldn't see him anymore.  Then one ripple came out of the ocean and went out ward and never stopping.

"What was that?" Murtogg asked looking at Mullroy who just shook his head.  Then the wind changed directions and they had to hold onto their tri-cons to prevent them from flying away.

"What has happened?"

*************************************************************************************************************************

Elizabeth sunk lower and lower.  About halfway down the pirate medallion she was wearing around her neck slipped out of her bodes and pulsated then they both drifted further down.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Cordellia walked away from Elizabeth and her brother so they could have their privacy so her brother could ask Elizabeth to marry him.  Cordellia should be happy for her brother and Elizabeth because James wasn't a bad man, set in his ways yes but not bad, and Elizabeth should be married to a fine man.  However she couldn't help but feel that it was wrong and secretly hoped Elizabeth would say no.  She felt that Elizabeth should not be married to a turkey.  Elizabeth was in a way like herself and should go for something more daring and exciting.  That is why Cordellia had not married yet and had turned down every suitor that had asked for her hand.  She felt that there was someone more challenging, daring, and exciting out there for her and she had yet to meet him.  Since she did not wish to talk with anyone else she made her way down to the dock where the royal navy ships were docked and being observed by Murtogg and Mullroy.  When she was just coming onto the deck she heard a splash and a yell that she couldn't make out.  'Dear god.  What has happened?' she thought as she hurried down the dock to the Interceptor.  She got there just in time to see a man jump from the Interceptor into the water to go save who ever had fallen in.  She looked at the water and was surprised to see one ripple surge out of the water and go out till she could see it no longer.  Just then a gust of wind came from the other direction and almost blew her into the water.  She looked up at the Interceptor to see Murtogg and Mullroy holding onto their tri-cons looking at the British flag that had changed directions with the wind.

"What has happened?" Cordellia asked as she steadied herself.  Murtogg and Mullroy got off of the Interceptor to come stand next to her and look into the water to see if they could see how 'Mr. Smith' was doing.

"Elizabeth fell into the water and 'Mr. Smith' jumped into the water because Mullroy and I can't swim," Murtogg said glancing at Cordellia.

"Oh God!  I got to help her," Cordellia said as she made her way to jump into the water so she could go help 'Mr. Smith' save Elizabeth.

"Miss. Norrington!  You can not jump into the water.  You might drown," Murtogg said as Mullroy and himself grabbed Cordellia so she would not jump into the water and drown to her untimely death.

"Let me go!  Now!  Murtogg, Mullroy I order you to let me go!  I must help save Elizabeth and I'll be fine.  My father was a commodore and you don't expect him to teach his children to swim just incase they fell overboard?" Cordellia demanded as she struggled against the guards hold that was loosening by the moment.  Just then two heads popped out of the ocean.

*************************************************************************************************************************

'Mr. Smith' reached Elizabeth right when she touched the ocean bottom.  He grabbed Elizabeth and swam to the top.  When he crests the surface he kept being pulled under.  Then he went under the water and took Elizabeth with him.  Then he ripped open her dress and took it off and swam her to shore.  As he looked ahead he saw the two guards struggling with a woman.  Apparently some lass that knew the girl he just rescued.  She looked very determined to jump into the water until she saw him with the girl and she settled down a bit and the two guards looked to see.

**************************************************************************************************************************

The sky was growing dark and the palm trees swayed in the wind.  The British troops raced to the port to save Elizabeth.

**************************************************************************************************************************

'Mr. Smith' climbed the ladder with the lass in his arms.  The two guards rushed to his side to help him bring Elizabeth in.

"Ooh, I got her," Mullroy said as he and Murtogg lowered Elizabeth onto the deck and Mullroy moved some of her hair from her face.  Cordellia was looking on anxiously, biting her lower lip.  "She's not breathing!"

"Move!" 'Mr. Smith says and slices the lacing holding the front of her corset together.  Once the corset is fully open Elizabeth spits up water and gasps for air.  Jack takes the corset off and flings it at Murtogg.

"I never would have thought of that," Mullroy says with amazement.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," 'Mr. Smith' says looking at Mullroy.  He then looks back at Elizabeth and noticed the medallion around her neck and picks it up.  "Where did you get that?"

"On your feet," Norrington said making the two guards back away and 'Mr. Smith' to stand up.  Cordellia looks at her brother with plain shock written a crossed her face.  'Didn't he know that this man just saved Elizabeth's life?' she thought.  Clearly he didn't or he was being a turkey again.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann said as he helped his daughter up.  "Are you all right?" he questioned as he put his jacket on his daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth says looking at her rescuer.  Then Governor Swann sees Murtogg with Elizabeth's corset and Murtogg drops it and points to 'Mr. Smith' and Governor Swann looks at him.

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann ordered.

"Father!  Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asks looking at Norrington hoping that he would not shoot the man.  Norrington nods showing that that would be the improper thing to do and Elizabeth looked at 'Mr. Smith' who bowed his thanks.  Cordellia on the other hand narrowed her eyes at her brother.  He was up to something and Cordellia didn't like the looks of it.

"I believe thanks are in order?" Norrington said putting his sword away and sticking his hand out to 'Mr. Smith' who looked at it hesitantly but took it anyways.  When 'Mr. Smith' grasped Norrington's hand Norrington jerked 'Mr. Smith's sleeve up and saw a P branded on his forearm.  "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Norrington said.

"Hang him," Governor Swann said without hesitation.  Cordellia looked at the governor with shock.  'How could he do such a thing after he saved his daughters like?'

"Keep your guns on him, men.  Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington said as he lifted 'Mr. Smith's sleeve up some more to reveal a sparrow flying threw the horizon.  "Well, well…Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Captain Jack Sparrow said recently known as 'Mr. Smith'.

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain," Norrington said looking around to see if he saw another ship beside the royal fleet.

"I'm in the market as it were," Sparrow stated.

"He said he came here to commandeer one," Murtogg said looking at Norrington with disgust on his face and in his face from just knowing that 'Mr. Smith' was actually a pirate.

"Told ya he was tellin' the truth.  These are his, sir," Mullroy said handing Norrington Captain Sparrow's effects.

Norrington picked up his pistol and said, "No additional shots, nor powder," then he picked up his compass, "A compass that doesn't point north," then he unsheathes the sword, "And I half expected it to be wood," then he shoved the sword back into its sheath, "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Sparrow said smiling.  Then Norrington pulled Jack alone so he could be put into irons.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Elizabeth said following Norrington and tossing the jacket her father put on her, off.

"Carefully, Lieutenant," Norrington stopped to let Gillette put the irons on Jack and Elizabeth came to stand between Jack and Norrington.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life," Elizabeth said.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington said to Elizabeth trying to make her see that he must do this.

"Though is seems enough to condemn him," Jack said clearly showing his distaste for being put into irons.

"Brother, what if Captain Jack Sparrow has not lived an entire life of piracy?  Hmm?  Is one good deed still not enough to redeem a man of a partial life of wickedness?" Cordellia asked her brother with defiance.  Before James could answer her she turned and stormed off of the dock and into town determined to further this conversation with her brother later.  She also missed the surprised and grateful look Jack gave her.

"Indeed Sparrow," Norrington said to Jack ignoring his sister's comment and Gillette finished with the irons and moved away from Jack.

"Finally," Jack said and threw his irons around Elizabeth's neck and the men made a move toward her and lowered their rifles toward Jack.

"No!  No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann said desperately.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said to the governor.  "Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat," Jack said and Norrington paused to think for a moment.  "Commodore!" Jack said with more robust and Norrington handed his effects over.  "Elizabeth.  It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asked hoping she would grab his effects for him.

"It's Miss. Swann," Elizabeth said with growing hate in her voice.

"Miss. Swann if you would be so kind?  Come, come, dear.  We don't have all day," Jack said and Elizabeth grabbed his effects and Jack grabbed the pistol and turned Elizabeth around to face him and held the pistol to her head.  "Now if you'd be very kind," Jack said indicating that he wanted Elizabeth to put his effects on him for him.  Elizabeth obliged him and looked down at what she had and Jack smiled a smile that showed his interest in Elizabeth.  She put his hat on him and he stopped smiling until she was finished and looked down again and started to put his sword and belt on.  She reached around him so she could fasten his effects on properly and when she was very close to him he smiled and looked Norrington say look at this and Norrington looked away to restrain himself.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth said as she finished and looked at Jack.

"Sticks and stones, love.  I save your life, you save mine, were square," Jack said and turned Elizabeth around with the pistol still pointed at her head.  "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember today as the day you almost caught Captain…Jack…Sparrow," Jack said backing up and with emphases and pushed Elizabeth into Norrington and turned to a pole that was holding a canon up in the air.  He kicked a lever that was holding up the canon and Jack was lifted into the air and the canon plunged and broke a hole in the dock that soldiers fell into it.  He let lose another rope and started to swing around in a circle.

"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Swann asked.

"Open Fire!" Norrington commanded and the soldier started to shoot at Jack as he swung in the air, who was bellowing but stopped once he noticed the bullets that were coming close to hitting him.  Jack landed on a beam safe from the bullets which had momentarily stopped firing at him.  "On his heels!" Norrington ordered and everyone ran to catch Jack.  Jack had thrown the chain around a rope and slide down it and settled on the ground and started to run.  The soldiers stop and kneel to take aim and shoot at Jack, only stopping to reload after every round.  Jack ran through the short little village that was off of Port Royal and to the side of the Fort.  Then he ran across the bridge, his hands out in front of him as if it would help him miss the bullets that hailed down upon him, while pedestrians ducked to avoid getting hit.  The solders got up and proceeded to chase Jack.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows," Norrington said than turned to face Gillette, "I would hate for him to miss it."  Then Gillette and the rest of the soldiers went looking for Jack.  They ran through all of Port Royal unable to find him.

"Search upstairs.  Look, lively men," one of the soldiers said.  Then a sword was pulled out of a sculpture's hand and out from behind it stepped Jack.  He looked around cautiously to make sure the coast was clear but when he saw some soldiers walk by a few yards away, he went into the nearest building that had a picture of a black smith's tools and the words J. Brown.  Jack puts his sword back into its sheath and notices that he is in a black smith's shop.  He proceeds into the shop towards the hearth and puts his hat on and anvil and grabs one of the hammers.

He heard a bottle fall to the floor and turned to see an old man passed out on a chair, the bottle at his feet.  Jack makes his way over to the man and taps him but does not wake.  He turns to leave but hastily turns back around and yells, "Whoa!" and the man is still asleep.  Jack goes back to the anvil and lays the chain to the irons on it and hits it with the hammer but is unsuccessful in breaking it and gets fed up with it and starts pulling at the chain but stops and sees gears and notices that it works from a donkey.  Jack grabs a red hot poker out of the hearth, examining it to see how hot it is, and pokes the donkey with it, spurring it into motion.  The donkey walks in its circle while Jack throws the chain around one of the pegs on one of the gears, waiting for both gears to meet and break the chain so he could be free.  Just as the chain breaks the lever on the door lifts and in steps a young man and Jack runs for cover.

The young man looks around the shop, surprised to see the donkey moving.  He walks over to the donkey and soothes it.  He proceeds to the hearth unbuttoning his jacket on the way.  When he just a little ways away from the hearth he see the old man in the little stool that Jack had made sure would not wake and says, "Right where I left you."  He then turns to the hearth to note a hammer out of place on an anvil, "Not where I left you."  Then he notices Jack's hat and reaches for it but stops when a sword comes to rest on his hand.  He looks to see the owner of the sword to see Jack.  He backs up pronouncing, "You're the one their hunting.  The pirate," and he keeps backing up and Jack keeps advancing on him.

"You seem somewhat familiar.  Have I threatened you before?" Jack inquires.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will says distastefully.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record.  So, if you'll excuse me…" Jack says turning to grab his hat and leave when the young man grabs a sword and points it at Jack, who turns back around to the young man.  "Do you think this wise, boy-crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss. Swann," the young man says and Jack lifts his sword, running it along the young mans.

"Only a little," Jack says and the young man and him start to fight.  "You know what you're doing.  I'll give you that.  Excellent form.  But how's your footwork?  If I step here," and Jack take a step to his right and the young man takes a step to his right.  "Very good.  Now I step again," and Jack and the young man move about more until Jacks back is to the door and he takes one last lunge at the young man.  "Ta," and he sheaths his sword and heads to the door.  The young man looks lost for a few moments then throws his sword and it plunges into the door preventing Jack from leaving.  Jack grabs the sword and pulls on it, trying to get it lose but is unsuccessful.  He turns to the young man, "That is a wonderful trick…except, once again you are between me and my way out.  And now you have no weapon," Jack says taking his sword out and walking on a cart and the young man pulls out a heated sword, causing the donkey to start moving again.  Then Jack try's to get around the young man but he follows and they fight once again.  As they are fighting the young man loses his sword to Jack but grabs another one and Jack notices all of the swords hanging around, "Who makes all these?"

"I do!  And I practice with them…three hours a day," The young man said going about the middle pole at the gears then jumps to the side where Jack is, who jumps to where the young man was.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!  Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet.  You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack says as they get back out into the open and start to fight again, looking down at the last part.

"I practice three hours a day that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it," The young man said as they fought some more and walked up the cart still fighting and they knock the cart lose from it barricade making it move up and down on them.  They fight some more and the young man traps Jack left arm up in the air by thrusting his sword up into one of the links in the chain making Jack lash out at him with his other arm.  Jack notices a lose board and steps on it sending the young man flying from the cart and onto his back on the ground.  Jack then lifted himself up, putting his feet on either side of the sword and pulled on the sword trying to pull it from the wood and freeing himself.  Just then the young man jumps back onto the cart and Jack pulls the sword out and hits the cart making the young man fly up into the rafters.  Jack rolled off of the cart and got up and back on the cart and saw the boy in the rafters and smirked at him, which was not long lived as the young man cut a rope, dropping things onto the cart making Jack fly into the rafters.  Jack holstered himself up onto the rafters and him and the young man jumped to and fro until Jack jumped on a beam and they were both on it and they fought once more till they got the end and the young man jumped to the other side and Jack followed suit and lost his sword.  Then they both descended to the floor and Jack was caught in the corner weaponless.  However he grabbed a bag and covered the young man with dirt and kicking his sword out of his hands, blinding him so he could reach for his pistol.  Once the young man could see again he turned to point a pair of tongs at Jack that he picked up but noticed that he had a pistol now and stopped.  "You cheated!"

"Pirate," Jack says in defense and then the British army was trying to get in.  "Move away."  But the young man moved into Jack's path.

"No."

"Please move," Jack pleads.

"No!  I can not just step aside and let you escape," The young man says with defiance.

Jack cocks the gun, "This shot is not meant for you."  The young man looks quizzically at Jack who is then hit over the head and falls to the ground unconscious.  The old man that was a sleep had picked up the bottle and cracked Jack.  Then the British army breaks in and swarms into the black smith's shop.

"There he is.  Over there," One of the soldiers say and they all walk over to the young man, the old man, and the unconscious Jack.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown.  You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," Norrington says to the old man.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown replies with a heavy voice.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped.  Take him away," Norrington says as he leaves.

~Hey I just got the movie Benny & Joon and if you are a major Johnny Depp fan, such as myself, you should see it.  It is so funny!  Holy crap that is the longest chapter I have ever written!  It's like 8 pages!  Well, I had to stop it there it's a very good stopping spot and now I got all the introduction type thing out of the way and the next chapter starts the adventure and the new scene's since Cordellia is in it.  She is going to have a talk with her brother I tell you but its not going to do anything but at least she can get Jack some…..well, I can't tell you what she is going to do and get for him and everything.  You will all just have to see next chapter.  So then how was it?  I hope you like it.  You all better like it!  This is a freakin long chapter.  Well, tell me what you think please!  Till next time, Bloody Love.~


End file.
